Namizake Return Monk
by MDfilmaker
Summary: Naruto was attack when he was five and sent to the Fire Temple to learn to protect himself and be ready to take up is liniage. How will Naruto life be as a Monk.


Naruto: Namikaza Return

Naruto: Namikaza Return

By: MD Filmaker

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or ever will. I do not own the bloodline in this story Justareader90 does.

Leaving

The third Hokage of Konoha Sarutobi Saskue was in his office reviewing what had just happened that night. Young Uzumaki Naruto whom had just turned 5 was attacked by a mob for trying to join in the Kyuubi defeat at the hands of Minato Namikaza Konoha yellow flash and the Yondaime. Minato wanted Naruto to be seen as a hero but the villagers and several shinobi look at the boy as the demon he carries. Sarutobi walked next to the boys hospital bed and signaled Inu his most trusted AMBU.

Sarutobi sighed, "Kakashi we must take Naruto out of the village for his own safety but I just don't know where?"

"I could still adopt him and raise him I…" Kakashi was immediately cut off by Sarutobi, "You still have your duties to the village and you are to young to raise a child." Sarutobi continued to ponder until he was struck with inspiration. "Kakashi I want you to take Naruto to the Fire temple it will be perfect for him a place to grow up with out the hate or scorn of the village and he can train to protect himself."

"But" Kakashi was immediately cut off as Sarutobi looked at him with a stern glare with a small amount of killing intent.

"My decision is final Kakashi now if you will excuse me I must get together the scrolls and a letter for the head priest at the temple." Sarutobi stated, " When Naruto wakes up bring him to my office immediately." Kakashi saluted the aged Hokage as he walked off. Kakashi immediately pulled out his Ich Ich paradise and began reading with a perverted giggle.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto woke up and noticed the white room he was in and only one thought ran through his mind, "where am I?" Naruto looked around the room and spotted an AMBU in a dog mask and tried to ask where he was but his throat was still sour.

The AMBU saw this and said, "Were in the hospital after you were attacked by the mob you were just released momentarily come on were going to the hokages office." Kakashi rose from his seat and closed his book with an audible snap walked over and grabbed his sleeve and used the **Body Flicker Technique** to get the hokages office.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sarutobi was currently in his office finishing the greatest enemy of any kage paperwork when he felt a familiar chakra source enter his office and looked up with a smile. "Hello Naruto," looking at Kakashi, "you may leave Inu." Kakashi nodded and left in a swirl of leaves.

"Now Naruto what do you remember about what happened last night," Sarutobi asked.

"Last thing I remember old man was the orphanage kicking me out then people started to chase me and that's it. Why? Am I in trouble?" Naruto asked softly

Sarutobi was now thieving and his fingernails cut through his skin because of how hard his hands where shaking. "No Naruto you aren't in trouble but that attack on you had me startled and for that I'm sending you to the Fire Temple so you can train to protect yourself." The hokage looked at Naruto to see if he was still paying attention and he was so he continued, "Now Naruto you will return here when you are fifteen so you can become a shinobi of Konoha just like your parents." Sarutobi said with a smile.

"You know my parents old man." Naruto asked. He was on the edge of his seat ready to fall off because he always wanted to know his parents.

"Yes I do know your parents and they were great shinobi but you aren't ready to know them," the hokage said, "but at the fire temple when the monks think you are ready they will give you a few scrolls that tell you of their origins and jutsus. You will be leaving tomorrow morning. I wish you good luck and please be safe." Sarutobi said.

"Don't worry old man when I come back I will be the strongest and will be able to take your job away from you." Naruto said cheerfully and with that left the room to go pack his things for his trip.

When Naruto left Sarutobi lit his pipe and said, "Minato I sorry I was not able to raise you son my self but I know what I'm doing and hopefully this is for the best." With that he left himself finish his paperwork.


End file.
